


Distractions

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Series: Wires and Veins [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Gavin, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Top Nines, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: Nines plays a dangerous game with Gavin in the workplace.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly wasn't able to read this beforehand, so when she does, I'll probably edit this lmao

He really thought going back to work would be weird ever since… they happened. 

It wasn’t like Gavin was ashamed of being gay or anything, he got over that a long time ago; it was just the fact that he’s been adamantly against androids and now he was head over heels for the one he was fucking. Nines was also a coworker, his partner no less, which was a loaded gun in itself. No no, Gavin just liked keeping his personal life private, away from the vultures around the bullpen who’d use that shit against him. 

What the detective didn’t expect was how easy it was to fall back into their routine once they were back at the precinct. It was old and familiar as they challenged each other throughout the day, poking fun at each other or brainstorming different motives and ideas on a case. Whether these challenges be productive or not, it made Gavin warm up with (he hates to admit it) goddamn butterflies in his stomach. Nines was still Nines; he didn’t suddenly change on him and expect something more than he was ready to give. Maybe Gavin was reading too much into it. 

Regardless, the detective was genuinely content as he came back from the break room with a coffee cup in hand and a file in the other. Sitting across from Nines at his desk, the android barely looked up from his terminal as those fingers flew across the keyboard, typing up a case report.

 _Fucking androids,_ Gavin thought fondly, flipping through the file and slouching so much that his legs extended far under his desk until his shoe tapped against Nines’s. The detective, too engrossed with the suspect details, didn’t notice how the touch made his partner tense up, hands faltering for just a moment, but picking back up at their regular speed.

Nines was also glad about their current arrangement; finding comfort in the routine they had built in their partnership, but that didn’t keep the prompt, _**“TOUCH GAVIN,”**_ in the corner of his vision from going away. All morning, it blinked at him incessantly whenever he saw the human and got bigger every time he got closer. 

For god’s sake, he was at work, a crucial job of serving and protecting the people of Detroit and all he could think about was getting his hands on Gavin. So when his partner’s foot touched his, the prompt all but shined before blinking again into a new one: _**AROUSE GAVIN.**_

Nines flinched inwardly. Arouse Gavin? Was that really part of the sophisticated coding that CyberLife programmed into him? It could be compared to some barbaric caveman language, and it still would be way worse. 

_Although…_

The android quietly toed off his shoe that rested against Gavin’s before bringing it up to his ankle, instantly stilling the bouncing leg. Nines refused to look away from his terminal, clacking away at the keyboard as his foot slid up and down the side of the detective’s calf in a careful graze.

 _ **> >SCANNING…**_  
_**> AROUSAL LEVEL: 35% **_

The android lifted his foot higher to just touch the inside of Gavin’s knee, and the analysis flickered as it updated. 

_**> AROUSAL LEVEL: 48%**_

He wasn’t even moving away, instead pressing himself closer to Nines’s foot despite the fact they were at work. 

_Interesting._

This time, Nines looked away from his terminal and almost let a smile break across his face as he witnessed his human trying so hard not to give anything away. Hand gripping onto his coffee mug and the other most definitely crumpling the side of the case file, Gavin stared blankly at the papers. 

“Detective,” Nines kept his voice low, trusting that his companion would hear him. 

Gavin practically jumped in his seat, causing him to push forward a bit and Nines’s foot slid further up to his inner thigh. The android was always impressed by how venomous Gavin’s scowl was, but now with his toes grazing against a half-hard dick, it wasn’t so intimidating, _“What?”_

“You seem distracted,” Nines reveled in how Gavin’s stare darkened as he took in a deep breath while his foot pressed even further, stroking the length of him in his jeans, “It’s imperative that you remain focused, we have work to do.” 

Before the detective could even reply, Nines retracted his leg and almost smirked at how his companion moved forward with him, chasing the lost pressure. Gavin let out a deep breath through his nose, cheeks tinged pink and pupils dilated. Frustration was evident in his body language, and Nines was living for it all. His companion was so easy to rile up, and a new prompt blinked into his vision: _**TEASE GAVIN.**_

Nines smiled to himself. He could dedicate part of his systems to such a thing while working; it wasn’t impossible. Going back to the documents on his terminal, the android practically ignored how the detective glared at him from several seconds before trying to reread the case file. 

\--

Gavin felt like he was dying, literally dying. 

A part of him wanted to ask what the hell Nines was doing because they were at work, but another part of him warmed up because they were at _work_ , the thrill of maybe getting caught making his skin tingle. 

And the android wasn’t making his time any easier, that’s for sure. All throughout the day since playing footsie with him, Nines has been making his life literal hell. Feather soft touches against his biceps, lower back, and against the nape of his neck to get his attention instead of just calling his fucking name. Or leaving his jacket off and rolling the sleeves of his button-up to show off the milky white skin of his forearms that Gavin wanted to grab and kiss. The bastard even leaned over by putting his hands on Chris’s desk, which was conveniently right in front of Gavin’s eyesight, jutting his ass out, and almost causing the poor detective to choke on his drink. He hissed when some liquid dribbled down his chin and dropped to his shirt, staining the light colored material.

“Are you okay, Detective?” Connor’s inquired as he passed by, chocolate eyes curious and worried. 

Gavin waved him away and stood up, wiping his chin with his sleeve, “Fuck off, I’m fine.” 

The detective stormed his way out of the bullpen and down the hallway, fuming and uncomfortable as his hard dick couldn’t find a place to sit in his jeans. All day long, he was being teased to be left hard and wanting, the periods in between Nines’s ministrations long enough for his arousal to go down, but spiking back up when his partner came back. 

He pushed into the locker room, which was thankfully empty, and made his way to the back where his was. “Fucking cruel and unusual punishment,” Gavin grumbled to himself as he struggled with his locker combination for a second before it popped open. Pulling the dirty shirt off from his back, Gavin barely noticed the hand that slid from his lower back and up his shoulder blade, making him jump and whip around. 

Nines stood in front of him, his hand dragging up to the back of his neck and smiling, “Nothing cruel or unusual in teasing you, Gavin. I find it very fun, to be honest.” 

The weight of his partner's hand grounded Gavin’s swimming thoughts, but everywhere else he was itching to be touched. Nines trailed his eyes across his face, grey eyes taking in every bit of information he could, and settled on how Gavin’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips, a nervous tick that was constant around the android. 

“I don’t,” His voice was low, and his breath hitched slightly as Nines’s other hand climbed its way up his naked stomach and settled on his bicep, caging him in his arms and head dropping to graze his nose against Gavin’s. The android’s breath was hot against his cheek, and his hands squeezed into the soft human flesh of his partner before catching his lips in a burning kiss. 

He moaned shamelessly into it, and Nines took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, exploring and claiming as he pushed back until Gavin’s back was against the cold metal of the lockers. He hissed at the contact, and the android leaned back to run his hands across his torso, fingers grazing across the divots of muscle and running circles around his exposed nipples with his thumbs before diving back down to take his mouth. Gavin whined at the touches, finally getting the attention he was being denied all day, and bucked his hips forward when Nines dropped his mouth over an existing hickey on his collarbone from the weekend. 

_“Nines,”_ He clawed at the android’s shoulders, and he kissed under his jaw before looking him in the eyes straight on. Gavin thought he looked absolutely stunning whenever Nines got like this, mouth parted and shiny, pupils blown wide, and ruffled beyond comparison. 

“Is this alright?” His companion asked, grey eyes clearing from their haze. 

He was always making sure he was alright. Nines was always so fucking selfless, doing everything for Gavin to make him comfortable, and he absolutely loved every second of it. But he remembered the moments where Nines teased ever so slightly during the weekend, how he was watching and waiting for Gavin to move, to do _something_ about it instead of just withering under his hands. It clicked, and Gavin couldn’t keep the groan from coming from him as a wave of heat from the realization washed over him. 

Surging forward, Gavin flipped them, so Nines slammed his back against the lockers, and he pressed right up against the android, mouthing at his neck. Gavin smiled as his partner keened, mouth open and slumping slightly to be at level with him, which allowed his legs to be parted more. The detective growled, fitting himself to his companion’s form and gripping onto his hips to press forward into Nine’s clothed erection. Moans tumbled from both of them, and the taller man brought his hands up to cradle Gavin’s face, fingers digging into his scalp to pull him into another kiss. 

He nipped at Nines’s lips and ground his hips forward again, loving how the blue blush went from his partner’s cheeks and down his neck. Gavin dragged his hips forward, and his partner chased after him with his own, desperately trying to get some sense of friction on his dick.

“You wanted me hot and bothered, huh?” Gavin mouthed against Nines’s ear, hand pushing up his shirt to get to his nipple, and rolling his hips as his companion moaned towards the ceiling, “I thought you wanted me to ask you, to beg you, to fuck me by the end of the day, but no, no, no I realized you wanted me to break and take you. Use you to fuck myself silly, hm?” 

_“Yes, yes,”_ The android bucked, preening at how Gavin sucked onto the synthetic skin of his neck and pinched his nipple.

The detective groaned, rolling his hips faster and driving the android insane, “Doesn’t seem like you can wait, _pretty boy._ You want my mouth, want me to suck you off right here in the middle of the day, where our coworkers might see us? See how I can make the most advanced android in the world moan like a bitch?” 

“Ga- _ah_ -vin, yes--” Nines’s voice faltered as teeth sunk into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and sucked. The grip he had on Gavin’s shoulder would most definitely bruise. 

“Beg, baby, _beg_ for me,” The detective kissed the bite, but dug his fingers into the meat of Nines’s hips, rocking him harder against his own, punctuating each of his words. Never in his life was Gavin so crazy for someone, the words tumbling out his mouth were foreign and new to him, but nevertheless the truth. 

Nines’s hips stuttered for a second before he dragged his partner’s mouth to his, moaning into his mouth, “Please, Gavin, please tou- _ah_ -ch me, I want your mouth on - _ah_ \- my dick, please, please, _please._ ” 

In an instant, Gavin dropped to his knees and frantically worked to get the android’s pants open as he nuzzled into his thigh, kissing the strong muscles that laid underneath the denim. Nines’s hand went straight into his hair, scratching at his scalp but used none of his strength to push the detective where he wanted, giving him all the power to do whatever he wanted. 

Nines hissed when his cock sprang free from his pants, and Gavin was on it in a second, licking stripes up and down his length before swirling his tongue around the head. The android’s chin fell to his chest as he stared at the scene below him, and whined at how his partner fondled his balls as he bobbed his head up and down, each time getting closer and closer to the back of his throat. 

Gavin backed off of him with a pop, licking his swollen lips as he looked up at Nines, hand pumping, “So goddamn beautiful, my pretty boy, so, so perfect.” 

The android let out a broken moan, the hand in Gavin’s hair tightened, “Ga- _ah_ -vin…” 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” He rubbed circles into his hips and kissed around the base of his partner’s cock, “I’ve got you.”

The detective took Nines back into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked hard, making the man above him sob. Those beautiful noises burned through Gavin and he moaned along with him, moving his other hand down to palm himself through his jeans. He kept sucking, working his jaw open enough to let him keep pushing forward until the head of Nines’s dick pressed against the back of his throat. The sudden intrusion made him gag, but he kept going, calming himself by breathing heavily through his nose until he was resting it against Nines’s stomach. The twitch of Gavin’s throat around him made the android groan, and the hand in his hair twisted before reaching down to stroke his face, tender and loving as he ran his thumb across old scars. 

The detective was aware that Nines could easily take the reigns and just fuck his throat with the way his hands cradled his face, but the android remained mewling and shaking above him. Instead, Gavin moved his head back just a tad before sliding back down, letting the shallow drag of Nines’s dick against his throat make his head swim and the man above him sob. He pulled himself out from his own jeans, moaning around Nines as he finally touched his neglected cock and moved his hand in tandem with how his mouth and throat stretched to take all of his partner. 

Nines was losing his mind, gasping as he babbled, voice filled with static, “Yes _oh_ Gavin, yes y-yes, oh my God, Ga- _ah_ , Gavin please, I’m gon- _ah_ come, please, _please--_ ”

He could only hum, and the android’s hips bucked in response, needing the slick, pulsing heat of Gavin’s throat. Nines could just get out part of his name before hot liquid poured into Gavin’s throat and he worked desperately to swallow all of him, working to get every last drop. It was sweet in a strange way that made Gavin’s head spin, becoming all too much for him as he rocked into his hand and came with broken moan around Nines’s dick. He barely felt the fingers that danced across his face and running through his hair as the android stared down at him with his chest heaving. The man above him gasped as he dragged his lips across his softening length when he pulled off and rested his cheek against the clothed thigh. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, their breathing coming down, and when Gavin flicked his eyes upward, he almost started laughing. They just had sex on the clock, Nines came down his throat, and he made money doing it. Gavin’s amused snort must have brought the android out of his haze as he looked down at him with a questioning look that was too cute for his own good. 

_Great, post-sex sappiness, real macho._

He really couldn’t find it in him to really care as Nines maneuvered around him, tucking his dick back into his pants to Gavin’s dismay, and guided him off from the ground to the bench that rested between the lockers. Feeling rushed back into Gavin’s legs, the pinpricks across his skin making him itch and groan. His knees ached, and they were most definitely going to have bruises from being on the hard tiled floor for too long. Nines must have come to the same conclusion as he dropped to his haunches in front of Gavin and rubbing his hands soothingly around his knees. His features were soft, a light blue blush still present across his cheeks, and the human leaned forward to brush his lips against it because he couldn’t help himself with Nines looking at him like that and being so fucking gentle. 

“Thanks, babe,” Gavin mumbled, voice entirely shot before leaning back and cleaning himself up with his coffee-stained shirt. Good thing it was laundry day. 

“My pleasure,” The android smiled as he continued massaging his legs, but it faltered for a second, “We’ve been gone for approximately twenty-three minutes. Our friends will… suspect something.” 

The realization made Gavin freeze for a moment. Did he really care if he was getting sex this good? If he was really this happy, having Nines touch him until he was silly with it? The answer was clear as he saw something in the form of anxiousness flicker across Nines’s eyes, waiting or maybe hoping for a good response. 

“They can go fuck themselves and keep their noses out of our business.” 

Nines’s face broke into a wide smile, and the detective felt like he won the motherfucking lottery because if Nines didn’t feel the same way, Gavin didn’t know what he would do with himself. He pushed forward, meeting the android’s lips with a sloppy kiss, relief, and nerves pouring out of him. Nines cradled his head again, forcing his frantic movements to slow down with purposeful kisses. Gavin melted, letting Nines guide him until their foreheads touched and they just looked at each other. 

“As much as I would love to keep kissing you,” Nines’s eyes were bright, and he was drowning in them, “We have to got to work for three more hours before we can leave. But I cannot stress this enough, promise to focus on your duties so we can leave in two.” 

Happiness washed over Gavin like an old, warm blanket as he laughed, scrunching up his nose against Nines’s as he kissed him again. Yeah, he could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw anything weird grammatically, do not be shy and reach out to me! <3


End file.
